Hugo
"Hugo! Prince Hugo. He's no longer just a prince... he's a prince soldier that wields a machine gun that serves for the Brits out there. Boy, I like the look of this guy when he possesses that kickass gun." --Su Ji-Hoon, Rat-Tat-Tats on Hugo Prince Hugo is a character who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. He is a prince and the best flying horse racer in flying derby at Royal Prep. Throughout the first season of Sofia the First, he was portrayed as a bully and a minor antagonist until he reforms in the second season episode of Sofia the First "The Flying Crown." In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he serves as a machine gunner in the British Army. Background Personality Due to his success, Hugo was very rude, egotistical and was a bully. He made fun of Sofia at every opportunity. He teased James when he helped Sofia. He was also a cheater, as he cheated during the race and caused Sofia to fall off of Minimus. Hugo relishes in the fawning and admiration he receives from the Princesses, mainly Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio. The person he used to like the most was Princess Amber, who adored him until she saw him make her younger sister fall off Minimus. He was disliked by the other Princes because they found him annoying. The person he used to dislike the most was Princess Sofia, mostly because she chose to be his competition instead of one of his fawning fans like the other Princesses and because he blamed her for his fall from grace after the tryout race. While everyone else including her siblings tried to discourage her interest in joining Royal Prep's Flying Derby team because it was traditionally a Prince only thing at the time, his reason for doing so was because he secretly saw the small and quiet former provincial as a rival: He saw that unlike her older brother and sister, she is a hard worker who could commit to the training and who was just as determined to become a Flying Derby champion as he was. Meanwhile, Sofia herself used to dislike him because she regarded him as an obnoxious bully and for the stunt he pulled on her during the tryout race and was the only Princess at Royal Prep who wasn't wowed by him. In a Sofia the First episode "The Flying Crown," it's revealed that his personality stems from the pressure of trying to live up to his family's legacy and the frustration at always failing to do so. When James sprained his wrist before the championship race, Hugo found himself paired with Sofia, and it didn't seem to bother her. The only trouble was that Hugo refused to work with her because his pride wouldn't allow him to be anything but number one, which resulted in him temporarily quitting when he couldn't do team plays. With a little help from his horse Electra, along with Sofia, James and the rest of Royal Prep, he competed in the championship, helping Sofia to win the race, thus winning the Flying Crown for the first time for Royal Prep, not to mention for his family. When his older brother, Axel, said that it was thanks to him that Sofia and Hugo won, he happily replied it was thanks to Sofia, showing that he'd become a much better person and is now friends with Sofia and has abandoned his dislike for her. It was revealed in "Lord of the Rink" that Hugo loves Enchanted Ice Dancing, and, like Sofia, he doesn't like to let down the people he cares about. Hugo also doesn't like being made fun of and therefore, also like Sofia, is vulnerable to peer pressure and has a habit of keeping secrets. Hugo also appreciates Sofia's encouragement. Battle of Kassala Role in Sofia the First Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Athletes Category:British Army Members Category:British Characters Category:Brunettes Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Dancers Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Flying Horse Racers Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Machine Gunners Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Preschool Boys Category:Preschool Characters Category:Preteens Category:Princes Category:Royalty Characters Category:Siblings Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Survivors Category:Unofficial Disney Princes